


Blood

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, BAMF Tony Stark, Digital Art, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Oblivious Avengers, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Vampire Tony Stark, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 6: Blood





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](http://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178798187306/no-you-dont-need-to-see-whats-in-here-tony) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

“No, you don’t need to see what’s in here,” Tony chuckles and gently pushes the door closed. “Let me just put some sunscreen on and I’ll be all ready to go. We can leave in ten minutes, tops.”

“It’s barely sunny out!” Steve protests, but it’s half-hearted at best.

They’ve been through this routine often enough that he knows it by heart. He used to think Tony’s eccentricities were annoying, back when they’d first met, but now there is a comforting familiarity to them. Yes, Tony Stark is, without a doubt, the strangest man Steve has ever known, but he’s also one of the best ones. He can’t help but smile as Tony gives a mock affronted gasp and places a hand over his heart.

“It’s like you _want_ me to burst into ash,” he accuses good-naturedly.

Steve just rolls his eyes at the dramatics and waves Tony off to apply his precious sunscreen, already pulling the umbrella he knows Tony will want from the stand by the door.

“A little bit of sunlight never hurt anyone,” he informs Tony’s back. “Honestly, it’s a wonder you’re able to maintain that tan at all.”

Tony looks back over one shoulder to send him a wink and a wicked grin.

“This is exactly why it’s so important to always look your best. If you die, you could be stuck like that forever!”

Steve can’t help but chuckle as Tony disappears down the hallway. Tony may say the absolutely oddest things, but they never fail to make Steve smile.


End file.
